


An Extremely Happy Sockathan Ficlet

by EnbyWitch



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnbyWitch/pseuds/EnbyWitch
Summary: I got a Sockathan prompt that someone wanted me to post on AO3 so, here it is! Enjoy!





	An Extremely Happy Sockathan Ficlet

It all happened so fast. And yet, so slowly. One moment everything was fine, Jonathan was dealing with Sock’s weird shenanigans one moment, and the next moment Sock was watching the love of his undead life struggle to keep his hold on this world.

None of them had seen the car coming. The road wasn’t busy, and Jonathan had used the crosswalk signal with the defiance of someone who didn’t care about life, but cared enough to not die in a stupid way like jaywalking. Then all of a sudden a car came tearing around the bend and slammed into him. Time slowed then as Sock watched Jonathan roll over the hood and over the car like a stunt double in a spy movie, but with less finesse, making him more like a rag doll in the hands of fate.

Jonathan slammed onto the ground hard, his breath forced from his lungs by the impact, his vision spinning. Everything hurt, and he could barely think through the pain. He heard someone call his name, and it sounded familiar, but thinking of who it could be took to much effort, and he just wanted to sleep. He felt… so tired… A painless darkness beckoned him.

“Jonathan!” the voice called again, closer this time, more urgent. “Oh no, nononono please, please don’t die yet. Not like this! You were supposed to- Fuck, he’ll never take- Jonathan please, I already lost my dog this way, I won’t lose you too!”

“Sock…” Jonathan mumbled a moment before he lost consciousness.

He never woke back up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry...


End file.
